The Queen is Dead
by ElanneH
Summary: Teen Wolf Medieval/Fantasy!AU... Kingdom is in the middle of war with so called Fox. After queen died, king Scott have to marry someaone gain. Lady Kira Yukimura is suppose to be the one, but when she arrives to court, she finds out, that nothing is what she was hoping for. (Ships are (so far) just implied! Scira, Stydia, Scallison (past (but maybe it's gonna be Scallisaac)) ...
1. Chapter 1

**The Queen Is Dead: Part 1**

The Queen is dead and the whole kingdom died with her, Kira thought. She was running towards castle gardens, her dress went through every mud, but she didn't care. When her mother announced that she will marry King Scott, Kira knew what she is getting into. At least she thought. Memory of that flashed in her head.

"_Mother, it's too soon."_

"_I know, but this alliance is necessary for all of us. King Scott has many enemies, his country is at war with the Fox, he has no children and if anything would happen to him..."_

"_He has no children, because his wife died before she could give them to him."_

"_Kira! We are leaving tomorrow morning, King Scott offered that we can spend some time in his castle, so you can get to know each other. I understand this isn't the marriage you've wanted, but think about it. "_

When they were travelling through King Scott's land, she saw that it was once a beautiful country. There was lots of forests, small towns, kind-hearted people but now the land was devastated by war. Royal castle and people inside, was even more depressing sight.

Kira knew Scott from house of McCall, from her childhood, she remembered that he had smiling dark eyes, black hair and he was the happiest boy she has ever met. The man who stood in front of her right now was none of that. Even though he was trying to give her a warm welcome the spark he used to have wasn't there anymore. He looked older than his 20 years, tired and more importantly devastated. They all have.

Man with hazel eyes, not older then the King, was smiling at her but looked sickly. He was introduced as lord Stiles Stilinski. King's most trusted adviser, brother in everything but blood, Kira recalled. Next was, tall man with blond curls and blue eyes. Lord Lahey, hasn't smiled nor looked at her properly, just bowed, excused himself and almost run out of room. Beautiful woman with red locks was lady Lydia Martin-Whittemore, she used to be Queen's lady in waiting. She tried to cover it up but she looked tired and sad. Last one was slightly older man with sharp features, Derek Hale, King's cousin and general of his armies. Derek's face lacked any kind of emotion, he was completely stoic.

In the beginning Kira thought that they are like this because of the war and because they don't know her. Later she concluded that they don't want to get to know her. It was two weeks since she arrived to the court and none of them talked to her, some would say, they were avoiding her. Of course, they were all perfectly polite but besides that...there was nothing.

And now she was standing near the forest, looking at the perfect castle, with perfect gardens and perfect people she was supposed to be queen of and she wanted to cry.

"Are you alright, my lady?"

Kira startled by sudden voice almost jumped out. She turned at the newcomer and looked for familiar features. It was a man, around thirty years old, good looking (like everyone in this sad kingdom) and he was looking at her with just tiny bit of interest.

"Who are you?"

"My apologies, I am Peter Hale. You probably know my nephew, lord Derek Hale."

The general, of course, now she could see the family features. As for Peter she didn't know much about him, just that there were some family issues.

"I have to ask again. Are you alright? You don't look very well."

"No, I'm not alright. Everyone here obviously loved the late Queen and they hate me and the King doesn't want to marry me, and this place, it's like a kingdom of the... dead." Kira had no idea why she said that. It was very inappropriate and just wrong but Peter Hale was obviously amused.

"Not everyone loved Allison, in fact she hated me and I couldn't stand her. But you are right, this is kingdom of the dead."

His speech stunned Kira. None here ever said to her one bad thing about Allison Argent, well, none here was talking to her at all. Peter's next question confused her even more.

"You haven't heard about the curse, my lady?"

Kira had no idea what that men was talking about. She didn't believe in magic, curses, witchcraft and all that nonsense, and from what she remembered about these people, they didn't believe it either. So why did he bring this up?

"I don't believe in such a thing."

"No? That's a shame, lady Yukimura. It might have saved your life. Allison didn't believe either, look how she ended up."

Her confused and slightly scared look was obviously what he wanted, when he turned to leave and with pretended thoughtfulness almost sing-song: "Look around you when you will be at the court... How many of King's family and allies has a husband or wife? How many have both of their parents or siblings? Look at their family trees, I'm sure you will find interesting, what you may find."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

That evening Kira couldn't focus on anything. She barely ate, than she tried reading, playing Go, practise with her katana, but words of Peter Hale stuck in her head. It was nonsense. It had to be. Curses, oh please! Allison Argent was not victim of some curse, she died... Kira had no idea how previous Queen died, now that she thought about it, she had no idea why she never asked that.

After her maid helped her to prepare for bed, Kira sneaked out to her mother's chambers.

"Mother?"

Noshiko Yukimura was sitting near the fireplace going through some official letters. Some of them were probably from her father, Kira observed. He stayed at home, so he could protect their borders.

"Kira! What are you doing here? Why aren't you in the bed?"

"How Queen Allison died?"

Noshiko kept looking on the papers and Kira knew what she was doing. Her mother always tried to protect her, even when there was no need to and vice versa. She taught her daughter how to use katana, she send her marry a man, Kira haven't seen since they were eight years old, but told her about the cruel world outside was obviously too much to ask.

"Why are you doing this to yourself, Kira? It's not going to help..."

"Mother, please, I should know what happened. In fact, I should have asked sooner."

Noshiko took a deep breath and sipped from glass of wine.

"I don't know everything, I'm sure you have noticed by now, that it's not popular topic around here."

Kira did notice.

"Allison Argent was warrior. She was killed in the battle with the Fox, or I suppose I should say that his _Oni_ killed her," Noshiko paused to look at her daughter and decided to tell, what she was sure Kira didn't want to hear. "Allison died in the arms of her husband, Kira. Scott was there with her."

Now, Kira knew why she has never asked about any of it. The truth was crushing. Firstly because even when she has never met this woman, just the simple fact, that she was a warrior, fighting along her husband side, made Kira admire her. And secondly, she can never compete with that. Allison Argent will be always the one.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I don't even know where to start... I guess we all have to deal with Allison's death and this is my way. Torture Kira :-D No, I'm joking! I actually quite like her, she will never be Allison but if she will get rid of that annoying sweetness, she will be fine...**

**Please, tell me what you think so far! Am I crazy? Is it any good? I would love to hear what you think, guys! **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Queen Is Dead: Part 2**

Kira didn't want to pay attention to Peter Hale's words, even less her mothers, and most of the time she didn't really have time to do so. War was almost at castle doorsteps, everyone on their heels and the important members of the court were either in battle or planning the strategy. But even with all of that she regularly caught herself staring and studying people who were King's closest.

Lord Stiles Stilinski still looked sick, and when he wasn't in infirmary, he sat in library, checked every five minutes by lady Martin-Whittemore. She was preparing castle for siege, gathering food, making space for refugees and directing servants. Lords Hale and Argent were on battlefield all the time, Kira heard her maids whispering about them. That they are fighting with anyone who stands in their way, trying to get themselves killed. Isaac Lahey was never leaving Scott's side, constantly looking for any signs of danger. And when he wasn't, he was looking at Scott in a way that made Kira think, that he will disappear in thin air any second.

King Scott himself was running from one place to another. He was planning strategy with Hales, Isaac, Stiles and Lydia- Fighting in first line, visiting his troops, helping lady Martin-Whittemore inside the castle and besides all of that, he was still able to make a time, to talk with his people. Scott asked about their health, homes, children and families. Kira was amazed by that, but it was obvious that Scott is on the edge of total exhaustion. She pointed that to Stiles but he just snorted.

"I told him, he should get some rest. Do you know what he said? _'If you're going through hell, just keep going'_. But feel free to suggest something to him yourself."

She didn't do that. If he couldn't hear reason from his best friend, there was no point of trying. Kira tasted bitterness on her tong, when she realised that, Scott would probably listed Allison, but she quickly put that thoughts away. No wasn't the time to be jealous of dead queen.

Four days after Kira's encounter with Peter Hale that was an incident in throne room. Twins Aiden and Ethan brought news about enemy army progression. One of them said something to Stiles and in less than a second everyone had their swords out. Derek and Isaac stood in front of Stiles pointing swords at the twins. It was Scott who stepped between them saying, that they should get back to front, if they don't want to kill the king.

"I was wrong," said quiet voice behind Kira. "No curse needed. They will kill each other just thanks to their own stupidity."

Kira turned her head and she was looking at Peter Hale, who was obviously not bothered with any of what just happened. He had exactly the same annoying smirk on his face like when they met before.

"I would say, 'welcome to the family', but I think soon there will be no family you could married into."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Right after that Kira went straight to the library. She still didn't believe that nonsense with curse, but this place was insane, and she wanted some answers. No, she needed them, because irritating Peter Hale was right about one thing. None here was married or had siblings, which was curious, because royal and noble families were usually big with extensive relationships.

She was wandering around, looking for chronicles, drawings with family trees, anything but there was too many books and she had no idea, where to start. Kira was almost in the darkest corner of the library, when she finally found, who she was looking for.

Kira approached him. "Sir Deaton?"

"Lady Yukimura! What brings you here?"

"I was wondering, if you could show me some chronicles about royal family?"

Kira decided go straight to the point, but hesitated when she saw how Deaton uncomfortably shrugged. He didn't expect it that, and Kira couldn't blame him. Who, in the middle of the war, would like to go through royal family trees?

"Why?"

There goes a lie.

"My mother didn't tell me much about history of this kingdom and I'm getting lost with all those names, I'm hearing lately. I thought that if I'm going to be queen of these people, I should know at least something about them."

"I'm sure that lord Stilinski or Lady Martin-Whittemore would be happy..."

"They both have enough their own problems. Please, I insist."

Kira was never proper princess, as mother wanted her to be, but after all these years, she learned how to make a gentle, almost invisible, threat. She didn't have to say them very often, like her mother, but she was fully capable use them.

"I see. What would you like to know, my lady?"

"Start from the beginning."

Deaton wasn't fool, messing with future queen would be bad idea. He got up, disappeared in the labyrinth from books, and when he came back there was three big leather books in his hands.

"What do you know about history of this realm?"

Kira thought about it. There were a few things her tutors taught her but she never had patience to properly study. Besides, what was the point? Back then, this kingdom had its queen and bright future ahead, so why bother with past? But she answered.

"It used to be two divided kingdoms under rule of Hales and Argents. Scott united them and brought prosperity to this country."

"That is correct. There were two kingdoms, two enemy houses who hated each other from as far anyone can remember. On one side, there were Hales with Lahey's, Reyes' and Boyd's. On the other, there were Argents with Martin's, Whittemore's and Deahler's. "

"What about king's family? And Stilinski's?" How could Scott, became a king, if he wasn't on anyone's side?

"House of Stilinski belonged with Argents and McCall's were linked with Hales. I suppose you knew that Derek and Scott are cousins?" Deaton asked.

Kira nodded and properly looked on family tree in the book that Deaton was showing her. Derek's father, Lucas Hale was linked by curls with the name Melissa McCall. That suggested brother and sister relationship. Melissa was linked by straight black line with Rafael McCall and from there it comes to one name, Scott McCall. It was even more complicated on Hale's side. Kira made a mental note to herself that she wants to come back to it.

"Even with their family bonds, McCall's and Stilinski's had lands on the borders of both kingdoms," Deaton continued. "Scott and Stiles grew up like brothers and not even war changed that."

Deaton pushed another book to her. There was a painting with burned castle and small army outside of it.

"Like I said before, none knows how the animosity between houses of Hale and Argent started, but the last war, was Argents doing. Former king Gerard and his daughter Kate, Chris's younger sister, attacked and burned down Hale's castle with everyone inside. No need to say that the payback was bloody, it was the beginning the age of terror. Four years ago, Scott was sixteen and he was in love with Allison Argent. He was supposed to join his cousin's army but he didn't. Instead him and Stiles decided to stay neutral and that decision changed the whole game."

Kira was listening Deaton story and couldn't believe that all really happened. She imagined the horror that those people had to go through and now the war, sure against different enemy, came again to their homes.

"As you can imagine, none was happy about it. Scott started to talk instead of fight, with Allison on his side they both could affect people they needed. Think about them as you want, but they were both brilliant strategists. Slowly Martin's and Lahey's turned away from their kings and pledged allegiance to house McCall and after that the whole hell broke loose. Gerard Argent completely lost his mind and attacked with everything he had. In the battle of Beacon Hill, Peter Hale killed Kate Argent, Derek mortally wounded Allison's mother, Victoria Argent and Scott executed Gerard, right on the battlefield. That was the end. That is how Scott became a king."

It was unimaginable how could Scott go through such things and ended up as a winner. Stilinski, Lady Martin, lord Lahey, Allison Argent... they all turned back on their families and friends, for what? For Scott? Back at home, there were some plots against her family, but nothing like this. But Kira thought that even better question was... Do I really get married into the family where they are burn each other houses and murdering disliked family members?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Ok, I'm so sorry that it took so long, but I've got somehow tangled myself in this chapter and rewrite it about three times, so... **

**Also, I would like to remind you, that Kira is talking with very unreliable people. Peter, Noshiko or Deaton aren't exactly trustworthy and they have their own agenda, so... don't believe everything they say ;-)**

**Thank you for your reviews! It makes me keep writing! :-)**


End file.
